Peter Myers
Peter Myers ' (January 10, 1925 - January 3, 1965) is a character that first appears in the original ''Halloween and was played by '''George O'Hanlon, Jr. He was the father of Judith, Michael, and Cynthia Myers as well as the husband of Edith Myers. Biography Peter Myers was born on January 10, 1925 in Russellville, IllinoisHalloweenComics.com - Case Files. He married a woman named Edith and the pair gave birth to a daughter, Judith, in 1947. Shortly after, they moved to Haddonfield and had a son named Michael and a daughter named Cynthia. Peter's son Michael suffered from a psychological condition in which he heard a "voice" which prompted him to commit murder. Peter's father also suffered from a similar condition though there is little knowledge available about him. On the night of October 31, 1963 Edith and her husband went out to the movies and left Michael in Judith's care but she was more interested in inviting over her boyfriend Daniel Hodges. Once Peter and Edith returned home, they found Michael standing outside with a bloody knife and his clown mask on. Peter took off the mask and wondered what had happened. As Edith carried Michael inside, Peter ran up the stairs and found Judith dead in her bedroom. They soon discovered that Michael was the murderer. Peter placed his son at Smith's Grove Sanitarium and didn't want their younger daughter Cynthia to know of her brother. When Edith took Cynthia to see her brother Michael at the hospital on one occasion, Cynthia later spoke his name and Peter beat her until she remained silent.Demons Tormenting Me On January 3rd, 1965, Peter and his wife were involved in a fatal automobile accident. He was buried in the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery next to his wife Edith and daughter Judith with Judith being in the middle between her parents. Cynthia was reported to be involved in the accident for her protection but was actually placed in foster care. She was adopted by the Strodes and had her name changed to Laurie Strode. Her birth records and any connection she had to the Myers family was sealed. On her high school graduation day in 1979, Laurie imagined her adoptive parents Morgan and Pamela as looking like Peter and Edith on the day they died. Trivia * In the 1978 Halloween film, Michael Myers, Judith Myers and Cynthia Myers' (Later Laurie Strode) biological father's first name is listed in the credits as being "Peter". * In the 1979 novelization of the film Halloween, Mr. Myers first name is "Don". The novel also informs the reader that sometime after Judith's death, Donald and his wife Edith move away. In 1978 when Laurie Strode is walking toward the Myers house to drop off a key as her father who is a real estate agent had instructed her to do, she recalls her father telling her that Don and Edith Myers reside in Indiana state and that they continue to make payments on there former house in Haddonfield because nobody has been willing to buy it. * Also in the 1979 novelization of the film Halloween, it is Edith Myers' grandfather and not Don's grandfather who in the 1890's went to a grange dance on Halloween and shot a dancing couple to death for seemingly no explicable reason. Her grandfather was sentenced to death by hanging. * 9-1-1 was not a nationwide emergency phone number in the United States prior to the year 1968. Before that year if there was an emergency, a person would have had to call a telephone operator who would then connect them to the police etc. This would have been the case for Donald and Edith Myers on October 31, 1963 when Judith died. Appearances * * Halloween (novelization) * (mentioned) * Halloween II (novelization) (mentioned) * Masks and Grotesque Figures (flashbacks) * Demons Tormenting Me (flashbacks and hallucinations) * (flashbacks deleted) See Also * Mr. Myers, the substitute of Peter in the 2007 remake of Halloween (1978). References Category:Myers Family Category:1960's deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Fathers Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:1920's births Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mentioned characters